Sortilège
by Hell-Later-On
Summary: When Molly Hastings comes back to Beacon Hills and sees Derek Hale again, the fire will burn and bad things will happen. When old memories will be brought back to the surface they will understand why they don't have any control on the rage and passion that consumes them into the burning flames.


**Sortilège**

**chapter 1**

**She & The Wolf (part 1)**

-Derek, the slightly younger one of the pair breathed through her mate's hair, griping on his shoulders like she might die if she didn't, please don't move yet. She added as the older one softly chuckled.

-You know it takes just a second right? He asked looking down to see the face of the one he truly loved, but didn't moved a single inch like she had said.

The young woman hid her face into the crook of Derek's neck, escaping his deep glance, not that she didn't loved his amazing eyes, not at all, but because she was blushing at how idiotic she looked right now. And god knows how much she hated that, but she couldn't help it.

-I really want this to happen. She answered quietly as her lover tightened his grip around her body, still not moving, it was sort of a reward after everything that had happened, like the showing of how much they loved each other.

-My sweet Molly, the young man kissed her hair as he whispered softly, I promise you it's gonna work, I'm a werewolf remember? We're pretty good at this kind of stuff. He joked as she pressed a gentle kiss in his neck as an answer.

She was restraining herself from laughing, she wanted it to be.

-You are more to me, than everything that I could simply imagine. Molly said looking up to him, eyes glowing despite the darkness of the room.

She was where she belonged, his arms were her home, she didn't care who he was or what he

had done, or whatever past he had... She loved him, she loved him more than her own life to be honest. And never, she would regret her choices.

-You are my lover, my light, my home, you are everything I got, everything I want, you are everything I could ever wish for, you are my only one. He answered resting his forehead against hers locking his lips with hers into a soft yet passionate kiss.

He was where he belonged, her arms were his home, he didn't care who she was or what she had done, or whatever past she had... He loved her, he loved her more than his own life to be honest. And never, he would regret his choices.

They truly loved each other, more than they even knew. They didn't also know, that from the first time their eyes settled on each other, they were meant to hate each other for the rest of their lives, well they knew that but eventually one of the two was meant to kill the other... Some say that there is a path for us to follow, but what most people don't know is that we are the only ones who decide to follow it or not...

Now, let's go back in time, shall we?

/

-Molly this is Derek Hale, Derek this is Molly Hastings, the young argent announced as a young woman entered the room.

Allison smirked as her cousin pushed a strand of hair behind her ear softly smiling at the man before her.

Derek astonished looked at her, mouth open, eyes wide. Never, absolutely never, he had saw such a beauty in his whole life. She was stunning. More than gorgeous and oh lord, Derek will have lots of problem to keep his hands for himself if they ever get together.

Well obviously he didn't know it was Allison's plan to get them together. The Hale and the Argent had bury the hatchet , they used what pulled them apart to become what reunited them together.. Death... the death of close family members, the feeling of coldness and betrayal, having the ones you love and who watches after you ripped away by someone you thought you could trust. Well of course it wasn't the best common denominator that ever existed, yet still it worked for them and they were fine with it... So over the years, they grew closer and closer, Allison becoming almost like a sister for Derek and likewise for the girl.

So it wasn't hard to understand why Allison kept presenting different girls to him every time she would have the opportunity, she didn't like to see Derek lonely, especially when she felt like she was guilty for the Kate incident. Her cousin coming into town was the best moment ever to show Derek a new type of girl.. She had try pretty much every kind of girl she could think of that would suit the broody Alpha: sweet, grounded, leader, patient, bubbly, lunatic, colorful, dark, mysterious, quiet, younger, older, the list goes on. She even presented him her English teacher, Ms. Blake... But only to her disappointment, none of them seemed to interest the picky werewolf.

When Molly called the week before, she suddenly lighted. Derek was like a fire, something that was hard to understand and most of all, out of control, so instead of trying to match fire and ice following the "opposites attract" logic, she decided to play wild games. She knew perfectly that presenting Molly to Derek was like throwing gas onto the fire, it was dumb and reckless, she didn't want her dear cousin's throat to be ripped out. But she was out of solutions and it seemed like trying wouldn't be that bad after drinking a couple of glasses of wine. That's why she grinned when Derek looked completely astonished when he saw her.

Derek's mind, on his side, was completely blank, all he could think of always came back to the girl in front of him. She had pretty, short curly hair that stopped right above her shoulders, her bouncy loose brown curls looked so soft, Derek had to control the urge of running his long fingers through them, he also liked the way their ends were bleached, he had see it on another couple of girls he came across, but none of them was as awesome as hers. When Molly lifted her head to look at him, he was shocked to see how much the girl looked like Selena Gomez, because yes, thanks to Allison, he knew who the young pop star was. Yet still e thought the creature before his eyes looked a thousand times better than the young starlet, he was simply mesmerized by her piercing green eyes and cute dimples, the only thing that was different from Selena. Bright red covered Molly's lips as a perfect set of shite teeth lined behind them, a mouth that he would certainly enjoy kissing during hours.

He also liked the fact that she wasn't sort, not that he didn't liked short people, but more because he wouldn't feel like towering over her or awkwardly bend to her height when he wouldn't resist the urge to press his lips against her perfect ones. Being slightly smaller than her cousin, he guessed the girl was 5,5' he also guessed it was probably a family trait. Another thing that only his werewolf eyes could see was how fit she was, skinny with curves yet still fit, guessing again, she probably liked sports, which was a thing Allison had forget on the list of things to find in Derek's future lover. Obviously, his girlfriend had to be strong enough to be tossed around into the supernatural world, being able to survive was something capital for Derek, being crushed under the heavy Alpha and being strong enough took a whole new sense when you thought of Derek.. In a bed.. Molly was simply everything the werewolf could ever wish for.

Making a Lydia Martin of himself, Derek couldn't lie about the fact that she looked slightly bad ass, she wore a white long sleeved sweater that clung perfectly to her skin, the thing bad ass about this sweater was the huge skull on it's front, Derek liked it, in some kind of way, it was showing him that she wouldn't be scared to stand on her ground, unlike the other girls he had met under Allison's threats, all wearing pretty flowers and pink. He also liked her high waisted black jeans that fitted her curves like a gloves, but what he liked more about the style of the brunette was her army style boots, he thought they were nice and completed her rebel look. He couldn't also lie that her legs were... to be honest, incredibly sexy.

Molly on her side thought the man was ridiculously good looking as her mind worked hard to find any imperfection that would show her he wasn't some sort of Greek god, but it was useless, he was indeed, perfect. He had those amazing blue eyes that seemed to turn greenish in the dark like greyish in the light. And oh lord, how she wished to kiss those lips of his, she wanted to know if he was as good at kissing as he seemed to be. One thing sure is that Derek didn't come in small packages, oh no. He was by the around of 6 foot tall, thanks to her good sense of deduction, he was also gracefully enrobed by a generous layer of muscles, thank you werewolf metabolism.

Yes, she knew about the werewolf world,how couldn't she? She wasn't from the Argent bloodline, she wasn't a werewolf hunter though, yet still she knew how to use any kind of weapon. She had met the supernatural world at a young age when she surprised her uncle Christopher as he was handling a werewolf. As far as she could remember, she knew about werewolves, it was something normal for her, almost like just another kind of animal, more like puppies though since she wasn't scared of them, not even a little bit. Fear is a choice, she always said, and fear didn't really suit her style.

She settled her eyes on his hair and tried to get any kind of information from them, again thank you sense of deduction. Well they were black, obviously, the way they were combed in a messy way showed he didn't really care about the way his hair looked yet still she'd say he liked it when it looked good. His smile was dashing, truly the best she had ever see, it was like sunshine in a mouth to be honest. She couldn't help but sort of fangirl on his 2 days old unshaved beard, she thought it made him even hotter than he was already and wondered if it was just his style or if it was just laziness.

Another thing that made Derek Hale sexier was his tight black leather jacket that let you fantasize on the strong arms they hid. But she wondered why the only color on him was his blue eyes, he wore, to her pleasure, a tight gray v-neck with black jeans along with a pair of expensive real man shoes, like she called them.

Her heart fluttered lightly when he stretched out his hand for her to shake. Without hesitation she took it and was shocked at how her hand looked so small in his strong one.

As Derek looked down to their hands his eyes immediately locked on the scar that went all the way down from her right wrist to her index's knuckle, he brushed his thumb over it and he didn't understand why but it looked so familiar.

Seeing the perplex expression on his face, Molly frowned looking down too.

When their eyes met again there was a connection in their minds.

Derek was the first one to retract his hand back.

-You.. He slowly but angrily said.

Molly glared at him with fury as Allison was utterly confused.

-What the hell?

_The girl was, and she'll never admit it, lost as she walked through the forest behind her house, the forest didn't scare her though because her and her dad went often into the woods, but this time she knew she was far away from the places they used to go._

_Yet still she wasn't afraid of getting too far from her house, Molly was adventurous, curious and brave, or like her mother liked to say: stubborn with too much pride._

_She calmly hummed her favorite lullaby as the trees passed by. It was around 2 in the afternoon, she didn't have to worry about the twilight, she maybe was a little careless too._

_She suddenly jumped as a boy around her age came across her way, he was slightly taller than her and had spiky black hair that made his blue eyes stand out from the rest of his face._

_-Who are you? She immediately asked him._

_The boy sniffled the air making sure she wasn't a werwolf like him. His dad thought him to always do that before answering someone he didn't knew. His dad always said: "you will encounter more enemies than friends in your life Derek, always remember it."_

_-Derek, Derek Hale._

_When the little girl took instantly a step back the boy frowned._

_Why was she reacting like that?_

_-You are a beast! She screamed at him taking a stick from the ground and pointing towards him._

_-That is not true! The 7 years old exclaimed, arms crossed on his little chest, he could ear her heart beat rising furiously as her cheeks flushed red._

_-Auntie Victoria said so, and she is always right. The young Molly argued back. Get away from me, you dog!_

_She screamed at the boy as she stomped her foot on the ground._

_-I. Am. Not. A. Dog! The boy roared before jumping on her._

_Derek was young with absolutely no experience, he hadn't the control on his interior wolf like his father had, which was kind of a problem. At school they thought the boy had just anger issues, everybody from his family knew it was more like a werewolf trait. Some were aggressive some were patient, like peter._

_The two of them rolled into the dead leaves of October, both trying to dominate the other as they did so when Derek suddenly ripped the necklace that hung from her neck. He threw it meters away into the leaves as she screamed and pulled wildly on his air. The boy unable to control himself any longer clawed her hand away growling at her with bright honey golden eyes._

_-You deserve to die guard dog of the Hell! She screamed tears welling up her eyes as she furiously jumped on him again._

_The little girl was suddenly shoved off the boy by a hand she didn't recognized as the boy was taken away by a woman who looked just like him._

_-Take her home, I'll go by the Hastings' house tomorrow to explain it out. The woman said to the man attached to the hand that held her jacket firmly without hurting her. And you, young man you have some serious explaining to do. She groaned at the boy before walking away in the forest with him inches behind._

_Her own hand was bleeding a lot while the man knelt in front of her and wiped her tears away._

_-It's gonna be fine. He softly told her. For an odd reason the girl wasn't scared of him, she should have been, but she wasn't._

_He put his huge hand on hers and slowly closed his eyes. Black lines started to dance under his skin through his veins as she felt a tingle into her wound._

_When he removed his hand, there was no more blood and the wound was replaced by an enormous scar that went all the way down her right wrist to her index's knuckle._

-You! She shouted at him angrily as the memories rushed back to the surface.

-Wait you know each other? Allison interrupted them not at all understanding what was happening right in front of her eyes.

-YOU are the one who started it all, don't look at me like that! Derek exclaimed as Molly stomped her foot.

-You broke my mother's pendant first you idiot, plus you gave me that horrible scar! The brunette fired back pointing towards her hand.

-Maybe if you would've never said I deserved to die and that I was the evil's guard dog none of this would've happened! He growled at her.

The Argent quickly put herself between the pair shoving Derek away by the ear into another room of the house.

-What the hell is wrong with you!? She asked him as he sat on the edge of the bed.

-Get her out of here, I don't wanna see her. He groaned crossing his arms upon his chest.

-Seriously? You're acting like a baby right now. She sighed at his childish acts.

That they didn't like each other she didn't care, she expected that, but that they had some kind of weird past together was something she didn't expected at all, plus the werewolf was acting up like a kid "get her out of here" pathetic.

-You know, when you're 7 year old and someone wishes you dead claiming you're some kind of monster, it's not really fun, and even more when you already have problem accepting the fact that you will never be normal. He added sounding truthfully hurt.

At this point she understood why he was so shocked about this, sometimes words can be more harmful than they sound.

Somehow there seemed to have a longer story hidden, that they kept secret. How could they simply hate each other only for something so small?

-I'm sorry, she softly told him, and by the way I can't 'get her out' since you're in my house. She joked.

The man let out a tiny chuckle as she opened the door again motioning him to get out with her.

Once back in the living room she dragged her friend by the elbow close to the stairs.

She didn't really cared getting out of Derek's 'hearing perimeter' since she knew that wherever she would go into the house the alpha would still be hearing them.

-What? Molly asked to her cousin like a child tries to be innocent when her mom is about to punish him.

-Oh don't play fool with me Molly Hastings! What was that?

The girl looked back to the living room where Derek was standing in front of the fireplace hands in his pockets looking at the photographs on the shelve. Even though she didn't liked him, she couldn't help but still think he was good looking.

-He broke my mother's family pendant and gave me an horrible scar that made me the subject of many mean girls at school. She stated lifting her hand up.

It's during high school that Molly had acquired her steel armor. The ugly scar on her hand made her the target of the bullies during her school years. Allison remembered the days they walked together to school, she usually wore a pair of gloves, she always wondered why though but she never asked.

Molly had promised herself that she would forever hate the Hale boy that made her the mark she would always wear for the rest of her life.

-I know, but we can't change what happened, you were young, I'm sure he didn't meant it. Allison tried to reason her cousin.

-Yet still. She scoffed.

-Could you at least endure him for dinner? Derek is my friend, I can't just chase him out the house. Allison demanded.

Molly just wanted to say no, she hated him, but.. He had become such a handsome man though, maybe she could let him a chance, but that, she will never admit it.

She sighed before answering the Argent.

-As long as he doesn't scratch his butt on the rug, I'm fine. Molly said as Derek scoffed from the living room.

-This is going to be a long night. He said as the pair came back to the living room.

-Scott is on his way. Allison informed him just as he door bell rang. It must be him, please don't kill each other, she said before leaving them for the door.

-I can't promise, but I'll try. The werewolf said taking a sip of his wine while glaring at the Hastings.

If only she wasn't so beautiful the alpha thought.

-I got your text, I came as fast as I could, Scott said to his girlfriend as she opened the door.

-I'm desperate Scott, I think he'll stay alone for the rest of his life. She sighed as he gently kissed the top of her head taking her into an embrace.

-Don't worry love, I'm sure you'll find someone. Now let's hurry back before they kill each other. He said intertwining their fingers.

Once back in the room, Scott sat next to Derek in front of Allison, the Alpha and Molly were sitting right in front of another.

He could hear just how fast both of their hearts were beating, if they loved each other for real, well they hided it pretty damn well, Scott could almost feel the tension between them. Anger, passion, attraction, disgust and what he didn't understand above all was: empathy.

Mostly from Derek. It was almost visible that the two had some kind of a weird connection, a bond, but there was something more strange about the pair, something Scott couldn't quite understand. He swore, it was like they were drawn to one another but something kept pulling them as far away as possible.

Scott wasn't wrong, there was definitely something between the two, but the way it should be described would be: fate. What he saw was a link, they were strongly linked, but what was abnormal was that there was actually two links: one that made them hate each other, and one, that that, you would have guessed, made them love each other.

-Uh, babe? Allison called her boyfriend, can you help Derek with the plates? She demanded gesturing towards the other man already busying in the kitchen.

-Sure thing, he said getting up.

-You heard it right? The alpha asked as soon as his beta got into the room.

He settled the plate on the counter turning to face him.

To Scott's surprise, his eyes were soft and his expression confused as his knuckles turned white under the pressure Derek was putting on them.

-Her heart went wild... He stated, brows furrowed, looking at the ground while pausing before continuing: yours too...

His hands loosened.

Derek opened his mouth to talk back, but closed it again as he didn't find anything to say. Then the words came flooding through his mind again as his expression became unreadable.

-I hate her. Was the only thing he said before gripping hardly his plate and coming back to the dinning room.

Scott was utterly confused, what the hell had happened, for them to hate each other so much? Was it that bad? A minute ago Derek looked like he was about to cry and just a nanosecond later Scott wanted to run for his life.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he followed the alpha back into the dinning room.

The two girls were laughing when Derek entered the room closely followed by Scott.

-What's so funny? The younger werewolf asked, smiling even tough he had no clue what was the laughing about.

Seeing Allison smile was all he wished for, it was his own remedy on the sad days. Allison was Scott's mate and he was Allison's one true love.

-She was actually telling me about that time when Christopher caught both of you doing the nasty into the living room. She said bursting out laughing. Looking for the remote uh?

Scott felt his cheeks redden slightly as he set the plates on the table before asking.

-Speaking of Christopher, were is he?

-Oh, he went out on a fishing trip with John saying "take some girl time", she mimicked her dad. Since Stiles told his dad about the supernatural world they became best friends forever!

She laughed as she met Derek's glaze, he glanced quickly at Molly who was taking a bite of her meal.

Suddenly the girl's eyes went wide.

-Oh. my. God. That thing is the best thing I've ever ate! She exclaimed as she brought a hand up to her full mouth. Alli when did you become that good at making food!? She joked.

The Argent looked at Derek who looked at Molly.

-Uh, actually it's Derek who cooked. She stated taking a bite of her own plate.

Her cousin's head snapped back up as she stared right into the blue eyes of the man sitting before her, she could feel his knees brushing against hers and her heart skipping a beat as his knees did touch her. She held her breath to slow down her heart, afraid that Derek would hear it. But of course, he had already heard it.

-What!? She exclaimed her eyes wide.

The Hale boy, that Mr. muscles, cooked?

Truth is, he was an amazing chief, he had even his own bakery: Crescent Moon. He didn't resist the name. His bakery had not only made him even richer than he already was, it made him known from every one and eventually he got his "honest citizen" label back, 4 years after the transformation of Scott and his records at the police station. At only 24 years old, it was hard to believe that it was really him who made all these breads, deserts and little piece of heaven he did at the Bakery and not his Granny.

But if you looked at the werewolf side of it, it was understandable how he was such a good cook: overdeveloped sense of smell to smell the perfectly cooked bread, incredible sight to see any little imperfection on his cakes and deserts, ultra fast reflects to prevent any accidents with spices, sensitive hearing to hear from the other side of the bakery the timer announcing the end of the baking time and finally, a werewolf metabolism permitting him to get hurt at any moment without being really hurt, knives, bread slicers, ovens, burning grills, all of those were only toys for the Alpha but dangerous objects for the humans.

His little bakery over the past 2 years had become bigger and bigger, only 2 minutes away from his loft, the shop was a pretty big bakery with even a small coffee part were people could enjoys their pastries with a smooth coffee prepared by the delicious Allison. The Argent girl was the restaurant's adorable waitress, everyone loved her charming smile and long brown hair along with her dimples, but the reason for that smile was the usual customer of table 8 close to the window, nobody else than Scott McCall himself. Scott also worked there, actually pretty much everyone from the pack worked there, by pure choice and not even by threat. The bakery made so much money that you would be a fool to not accept a job to 'Crescent Moon'. Even Lydia worked there, she was the master of numbers like her husband called her. Yes, husband, and no one else to be the husband of Lydia Martin but Stiles Stilinski! Only Stiles didn't work at the bakery, following his dad's steps he was in the police forces soon to become Beacon Hills' youngest sheriff as soon as his dad would retire. But he was often seen around not to only stick with the 'police officers eat donuts' stereotype but to see his gorgeous wife and her 2 months old growing belly. Yes the Stilinski were not only married but were having a baby, you go Stiles! Anyway, Elders like young kids went to the bakery, all of them liked Derek's wonderful plates. There was a favorite time for all kind of people, elders on the sunny Sundays, teenagers on Friday nights, Families on Saturdays' afternoons, business men early in the week's mornings, friends reunions on Wednesdays, there was a time for everyone and Derek had taken note of it, knew the preferences of his customers and that is what made him such popular with Beacon Hills' population, along with all the things he was doing in his kitchen, he was always hearing the conversations of everyone to know what they liked better and how they preferred it. Sometimes he would go around the restaurant, chat a little bit and play with young children.

Crescent Moon was Derek's key to the young happy boy he was when he was younger.

-Why is it so surprising? He asked making his knee touch hers again as he took a sip of wine.

He wasn't sure if her heart had really skipped the first time or it was only his imagination, when he did it again, he heard her heartbeat slightly rise up and retake his normal rhythm as she held her breath, Derek noted that she could easily fool him on lying to him, the girl was wiser than he thought.

-Because you don't seem like someone who cooks... She added as a silence fell on the group.

It took a minute or two before Scott spoke up.

-So, what brings you to Beacon Hills? He asked to Molly.

-Myself, she answered as Allison rolled her eyes, typical Molly.

-You know what he meant, she told her cousin.

That's when Scott saw the girls' eyes get darker, Derek tensed up as the invisible link between both of them grew stronger, for an unknown reason Derek just wanted to take the girl into his arms but at the same time he just wanted to laugh of her.

-My mother died a couple months ago, she said in a breath, she was still affected by it, it was a really touchy subject. I inherited of the Hastings mansion and I got offered a job.

Derek suddenly remembered a couple months ago when Allison was way more quiet than usual, when he asked she told him that her aunt died in a car crash, when half of your family is a part of the stars in the sky above, every single death is really painful, you live with the fear of loosing someone else as soon as you will look somewhere else.

-oh, I'm sorry. Scott apologized. As Molly softly smiled to him.

-It's not your fault Scott. She reassured the younger werewolf.

-Anyways, and what is the job you got offered? Allison went on, of course she knew the answer but she knew that none of Derek or Scott would ask her.. Stupid boys who don't know how to be polite.

Molly's eyes lit up again as Derek straightened himself up on his chair unexpecting this sudden change of mood.

He took a sip of his wine as the girl did so.

Only Scott seemed to realize the odd coincidence while Hastings spoke up.

-Well, I got offered a job at Beacon Hills' elementary school, I got the 4 to 5 years old! She exclaimed flashing a bright smile as her emerald eyes shone of happiness.

Derek suddenly scoffed and everyone snapped their heads toward the alpha.

Allison being the first one to shot him a death stare.

-Yeah! Right! I wouldn't give you my children even if my life was depending on it! He rambled as Allison kicked his leg from under the table, why did this dinner felt like everyone had a mental age of 7 years old?

-I said elementary school, not animal pound. She fired back at him raisin one of her eyebrows up.

Scott sat back in his chair enjoying the show going on before his eyes biting down onto his piece of bread. He couldn't say that Derek being completely owned by a girl wasn't what he secretly wished.

Derek growled at the girl, she was pulling on his strings and she was doing it perfectly, every word that flew out of her mouth pissed Derek out more and more.

- Mol-

Allison began before being cut off by Scott

-Babe, I'm watching that, please stay quiet. He teased her as she rolled eyes.

It's when she suddenly got a brilliant idea. If she couldn't stop stem, she knew something else that would.

-If you don't stop I'm getting dynamite! She warned the duo as Molly's eyes grew wide like Derek's.

-What? He asked in a hurry. Who the hell keeps Dynamite into their house?! He asked freaked out. Allison?!

No seriously? Who the hell keeps dynamite in their house?

-DYNAMITE! Scott screamed jumping off his seat and running up the stairs.

-Can somebody explain me why there's dynamite in the freaking house? Derek demanded looking Molly straight into the eyes.

The girl reminded serious as she called out:

-DYNAMIIITE! She sing-shouted. COME HERE BOY!

Soon enough a loud thud was heard and Scott came rushing down the stairs with on his trail a huge great dane.

-Wait you named your dog Dynamite? Derek asked the girl as the dog came into the kitchen and put his head in it's owner's lap.

His head reached easily over the table without even trying, The dog was probably taller than Derek himself on his back paws.

The girl kissed her dog's nose:

-go play with Scotty, it's been a long time you didn't see him. She said to the animal as he wiggled his tail and quickly got out of the dinning room to go see Scott.

-Such a cute dog. Allison sighed lovingly.

-CUTE? Derek exclaimed. Did you see it? It could knock you over just by breathing! That dog is a killing machine.

Molly shot him a death glare as she got up from her seat.

-'He'. She corrected him. He, from what I know, has a soul which means he's not an 'it' and because he is a huge dog doesn't mean he is aggressive, he hasn't hurt me a single time since I rescued him. You can insult me, but my dog has done nothing to you. She turned to Allison. Now excuse me I'm going to see the ''killing machine''.

With that she leaved and went to see Scott.

Derek looked over to Allison his eyebrows furrowed.

-Apart from me and my dad, her dog is the only family she got left. She rescued him when he was a puppy, his owner had put him in a bag attached to a brick and threw him in the river. She saved him and since that day the dog never leaves her side, she even has the right to take him with her at school, Dynamite is loyal and the most kind dog you'll ever see. Allison explained to him getting up as well to follow the others.

Derek slowly nodded his head, he knew perfectly how not having anyone was like, he could only feel sorry for the girl. Again, he was being the bad man, the one hurting the others with his words. He really tried, but every time they would come out before he could think of how they could affect people.

He sighed.

Sometimes he just wished he could bury himself and never see the light again, but something, for an unknown reason, had always kept him pushing on.

He got up and started to pick up the empty plates when Allison spoke up again.

-It's not your fault Derek, you couldn't have known. She tried to reassure her best friend. You just met, give it some time, I'm sure you will end up friends... and maybe more. She whispered to herself.

-There's a lot of thing you don't know too Allison. He rambled in a low tone that the Argent didn't hear.

Before she left she looked at Derek and half smiled, somewhere deep in her heart she knew they were meant for each other but they had some kind of past together that kept them from being something more, and she terribly wanted to know what was that story of theirs they hided so well.

AN

BOOM.. so, it was my first chapter please please let me know what you think, if you guys like it I will continue it, if you don't then.. well XD

anyways hope you guys like it and if there's mistakes please let me know :)

lots of love, Hell-Later-On


End file.
